<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting the Big Four by Schattenschreiberin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190935">Babysitting the Big Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin'>Schattenschreiberin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Children, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, was supposed to be just cute, why dragons are the best babysitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Four have been turned into their three-year-old selves and Toothless ends up watching them all on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally..." Aster looked down on the four sleeping children, wrapped in blankets and lying on the soft carpet. He tugged on the piece of paper that Merida had somehow managed to glue to his ear. The last few hours had been chaos, filled with breaking toys, reading stories, watching that none of the children ran off and discovering how annoying the Big Four were. At least at age three.</p><p>North peeked into the room "All asleep?"</p><p>"Not thanks to you", Aster grumbled and walked over to him "The dragon was a bigger help than you" Toothless' ears twitched as only reaction. His concerned eyes were practically glued to the sleeping forms of the little kids.</p><p>"It is not my fault that Rapunzel kept crying when seeing me" North felt a mixture of sadness and disappointment about that. Every child was supposed to love Santa Claus.</p><p>The pooka scoffed "Yeah, yeah... Let's just go and find something to get them back to normal"</p><p>"They should sleep for a few hours now. You're going to watch them, yes?" Toothless nodded, determined to protect his friends in their help- and clueless state. North smiled and then closed the door behind him and Aster. Toothless looked at it for a second, while the footsteps of the two Guardians were still audible, before silent giggling caught his attention. He looked down and saw Merida nudging Jack, whos brown eyes were still closed but a wide grin spread across his face. Toothless had a very bad feeling at that sight...</p><p>As soon as the Guardians were out of earshot the two kids jumped to their feet, still not tired after seven hours of playing around.</p><p>Quickly Toothless caught the nearest child, Jack, and picked him up at the back of his little hoodie from the ground so he couldn't run away. "Toothie" the three-year-old kicked his legs and tried to get free. The dragon huffed at the sound of the name. Apparently his name was too long for the kids... Or they wanted to be annoying. Which was very likely in Jacks' case.</p><p>Jack was carefully placed back onto his blanket and Toothless laid his paw on brown hair and looked at him sternly. 'Don't you dare get up and wake the others'. The tiny Guardian looked away, pouting and definitely not willing to sit still for more than a second after the dragons back would be turned to him.</p><p>Toothless kept his paw on the boys' head while looking around for Merida. The little Princess was on the other side of the room, trying to climb a bookshelf and being surprisingly successful at it. The shelf was also about to fall over from her weight!</p><p>In mere seconds the Night Fury was with her, standing on his hind legs and pushing the bookshelf back into its original position. All while shielding the little girl from the falling objects from the upper shelves. After having the piece of furniture upright again he rubbed his head with one paw and looked down at the various things that had fallen on it and were now on the ground around him. Merida had fallen to the ground as well and was looking up at the dragon with her big blue eyes. Toothless somehow doubted that she knew in what kind of danger she had been in.</p><p>He silently grumbled at her and pointed to where the other kids were 'It's time for sleep'</p><p>Merida looked over and then ran in the opposite direction. She didn't get very far before she got liftet off the ground by her dress and carried back to her blanket. But after she was back in her place the dragon was missing another child. Again.</p><p>The little redhead was giggling and trying to get him to lift her back in the air again. Toothless just looked around for Jack and tried to come up with a strategy to get him back and also keep Merida from running off again. Sudden and loud wailing pulled his attention to the other two children under his care. Hiccup was still asleep but Rapunzel sat up and cried.</p><p>One Princess was nudged till she sat back on her blanket before the dragon hurried over to the second one who threw herself on his head, clinging to his snout and crying and hiccuping something about bad dreams. Very slowly the Night Fury managed to calm the little girl down until she was sniffling and rubbing her red rimmed eyes. Finally having his head free again Toothless sat on his hind legs and gently patted the little girls' head. 'There, there... Boogeyman is going to get eaten if he shows up'</p><p>Rapunzel smiled and went to hug him.</p><p>It was heartwarming. Until Toothless felt tiny hands on his tail. When he lifted it up and turned his head he saw Jack and Merida clinging to it. Both laughing and delighted about either bothering him or being lifted around. He sighed heavily. At least Jack had turned up again. Now he only needed to get them back to sleep.</p><p>While he was trying to come up with a plan for that he looked back down at Rapunzel and out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a spot that shouldn’t be vacant. He almost slammed his tail on the ground but due to not wanting to hurt the two children clinging to it he settled for an annoyed growl. How did Hiccup manage to sneak away from him?! Fine, he had a little girl wailing in his ears but he was a dragon. He should be able to keep four children under his watch. Apparently not...</p><p>Since he couldn’t risk leaving the three others behind he placed them all on his back and spread his wings a bit so they wouldn’t fall off his side while he went to look for his rider.</p><p>There were quite a few rows of closets and book shelves in the back of the room. Filled with old toys, paint, plans. It probably wasn’t the best room to leave four three-year-olds and a dragon.</p><p>Toothless followed Hiccups’ scent and found the little boy sitting on the ground with an old picture book. When the black dragon stood beside him he looked up and showed the book, excitedly pointing to different pictures. The book caught Jacks’ and Rapunzels’ attention as well and they almost rolled over Toothless’ head onto the ground but the Night Fury ushered them back with his tail and ears before he laid down and nudged the little Viking to get him to climb on his back too before one of the others decided to jump off. Once Hiccup was seated and showed Jack and Rapunzel the book the Night Fury turned his head and quickly checked if everyone was still there. Merida was the only one who was unimpressed by Hiccups finding and pushed on the dragons’ half spread wings. „Fly!“</p><p>Toothless gave her a stern look ‘No flying now’ before turning around and walking back to the kids’ sleeping spot. Merida was not happy about it tough. „Fly!“ and Jack was quick to join her tugging at his ears and wings „Fly, Toothie!“ The dragon really wished they would be too young to make the connection between wings and flying. He turned his head again to glare at the two troublemakers but came face to face with Rapunzel instead. Big green eyes full of wonder and excitement. She hugged his nose „Please fly, Toothie?“</p><p>Only a heartless beast would be able to say no to those eyes...</p><p>‘Fine... Get in a line’ With his tail, wings and head he managed to direct the children to sit behind one another. Luckily he had gained his tailfin back so that wouldn’t be a problem, the rooms’ ceiling was quite high too and there weren’t any more pieces of furniture in the way. Maybe they would finally go to sleep afterwards...</p><p>After checking one more time that everyone was sitting and holding on he jumped up and flapped his wings. They were only a few feet off the ground and it was a very short flight but the children were cheering nonetheless. As soon as they landed next to the blankets they were shouts of „Again!“ but Toothless just used his wings to get them off his back, using his left wing as a slide.There was great disappointment in four pairs of eyes but the Night Fury did his best to ignore it and picked up one of the blankets to try and tug the children back in but the last thing they wanted to do was sleep. Merida lunged herself at Jack and the two rolled across the floor laughing. Hiccup was looking at his book again and Rapunzel was walking off towards the art supplies North had brought in for the kids.</p><p>Oh for the gods sake...</p><p>Toothless let the blanket fall to the floor again and decided to take this step for step. Since he was the only one sitting still he walked over to Hiccup first and tugged the book out of the boys’ hands. ‘Time to sleep, Hiccup’. The child immediately tried to get the book back but Toothless kept it out of his reach and pointed to the Vikings’ blanket ‘Sleep’. His Rider looked at him for a few seconds before tears started to form in his eyes. ‘No, no, no. You can have it back after sleep’ But the kids didn’t speak dragonese so the tears started falling. At least Hiccup wasn’t wailing like Rapunzel had. Not wanting to upset his friend Toothless put the book down and Hiccup was immediately happy again. And his dragon felt tricked...</p><p>Next he tried Rapunzel but didn’t get much farther with her. He got her to sit beside Hiccup with paper and crayons, drawing something that looked vaguely like Aster.</p><p>Merida and Jack ended up driving him crazy. They ran around him, dodging him, jumping over his tail till Toothless felt his eye twitch and teeth come out. Finally he had the giggling nuisances cornered but both proceeded to throw pieces of broken toys at him in an attempt to distract him to then slip away again. But at that point his patience with the child-turned Guardian and Princess had run out and he roared at them angrily ‘Hold still and listen to me!’.</p><p>The two froze and looked at the growling dragon with wide eyes. His eyes were narrowed and sharp teeth bared.</p><p>And then the children started crying.</p><p>Toothless blinked and realized how he looked and quickly retracted his teeth and moved his head to give the two a apologetic and gentle nudge but they only cried louder and he backed away. He looked over to Rapunzel and Hiccup who looked just as shocked and scared, the blond girl hiding behind the little Viking and his book.</p><p>The Night Fury looked between one pair of frightened children to the other and slowly backed away from all of them. What had he done? They had the minds and bodies of three-year-olds, they were just playing and he scared them to death. Full of shame he jumped on one of the wooden beams under the ceiling, trying to be as far away from his frightened friends as possible. Aster and North would be back soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending just happened...<br/>I didn't mean to traumatize the kids</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screaming woke him up.</p>
<p>His head shot up and he looked around, confused as to what was happening. The room seemed a lot darker than just a little while ago...</p>
<p>Toothless squinted his eyes and jumped from beam to beam back to where he left the children. But they weren’t there anymore. Traces of black sand were on Hiccups’ book and Rapunzels’ drawings. No... those weren’t only from Rapunzel. He jumped down and took a closer look. It was not completely clear but... it looked like they drew him. Jack and Merida to his left and right. Smiling.</p>
<p>He didn’t have more time to wonder what the drawings meant. There was another scream from the dark. Toothless didn’t waste any more time and followed the sound to an open door. Someone or something had burst it open. They had played Hide and Seek in that room a few hours ago. It was big...</p>
<p>Swiftly the Night Fury flew over the rows and rows of various furniture. Seeing glowing yellow eyes and moving shadows between them. He growled but concentrated on finding the kids. „Let go!“ The sound of the voice made him change direction immediately. He had never heard so much fear in Jacks’ voice. It made him furious. He landed on the ground behind a whole group of big horse. The creatures were familiar and for Toothless it was very easy to get rid off them. Under normal circumstances. When he didn’t need to worry about hitting the little boy that one of the Nightmares was carrying. Or the little girl that was running around, trying to avoid getting captured as well. Jack kicked and punched the black sand but the creature held on tight on the sleeve of his hoodie.</p>
<p>Toothless growled and kept his wings spread out to look his most intimidating to the black horses ‘Leave my friends alone!’. But they were nightmares. There wasn’t much that could scare a bad dream. Instead he caught the kids attention, causing Merida to get snatched up by her red curls and screaming for „Toothie!“ him...</p>
<p>Now having caught both children the nightmares scattered, the two holding Jack and Merida turning into one cloud of sand and fleeing the scene while the rest went to attack the dragon. But the Nightmare who would defeat the Night Fury had yet to be dreamed. Toothless took of in the matter of a heartbeat and fired two shots at the creatures beneath him before catching up with the cloud. He flew over it and dove down, turning around when in front of it and ramming it headfirst. Meridas bright red hair was his only indication on where the two were and once he felt the curls grazing chin and four tiny hands grasping at his chest he fired another shot, bursting the cloud apart from the inside before quickly curling his body and wings around his friends to protect them from the aftermath of the blast and the inevitable collision with the ground below.</p>
<p>His back feeling sore from hitting and crushing furniture he had no idea what they had been previously, he rolled on his side and looked down at his chest. Pressed against it were his two troublemakers, beaming and hugging him as best as their short arms allowed hit. Relieved and happy Toothless nuzzled both their faces and carefully released them before getting up. „We’re sorry, Toothie“ both went to hug his nose and looked at him, blue and brown eyes asking for forgiveness. The dragon hugged them back with one paw and purred ‘I’m sorry too...’</p>
<p>Then there was the sound of hooves against the wooden floor.</p>
<p>Quickly the Night Fury shoved the two kids down, taking a protective stance over them and growling at the approaching Nightmares. He didn’t get a chance to take care of them. Something else was approaching them at a very fast pace, feet pounding on the ground. And then he came into view, leaping over one row off random furniture pieces, easily proving with who he spent many winters. With a triumphant laugh the brunet teen landed on the nearest horses’ back and dug his fingers in the black sand. The nightmare stopped dead in its tracks before bursting into a cloud of gold. The boy landed on his feet and grinned at the remaining horses who were frozen in place, uncertain on what to do. „Nobody is afraid of the boogeyman anymore“</p>
<p>Ultimately survival instinct seemed to take over and the creatures turned into one big cloud and flew towards a golden glow on the very end of the room. And Toothless could finally sense the presence of the other guardians. All of them.</p>
<p>„Hey Toothless“</p>
<p>The dragon looked up at the grinning teen. He was out of breath but obviously pretty proud of himself.</p>
<p>‘Hey Jamie’</p>
<p>Toothless sat up on his hind legs to let the two little ones get up again and Jamie chuckled „They look even tinier than Soph did ten years ago“ The Night Fury made a laughing sound and Merida and Jack started pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out that Toothiana had suggested to recruit Jamies’ help so the Guardians could concentrate on their duties and on finding a way to turn the four three-year-olds back to normal. And when they came back from their research and visit to Burgress they stumbled over the nightmarish situation on hand. Tooth and Jamie had brought Hiccup and Rapunzel to safety while the rest of the Guardians were dealing with the Nightmares and their master. Then Jamie ran of on his own to find the two missing kids.</p>
<p>„Jamie! We told you to stick with us!“ Tooth looked almost panicked while checking the teen over for any injuries. She hadn’t brought him here to immediately get hurt.</p>
<p>„Don’t worry, Tooth. We are all fine“, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms „And surprisingly calm“</p>
<p>Toothless walked around them, carefully carrying a sleeping Merida and was relieved see Hiccup and Rapunzel in the Room behind Toothiana. This room was obviously picked out and furnished by someone who actually knew how a kids’ bedroom usually looked like, aka the Toothfairy and the Sandman. As gently as possible the Night Fury placed his precious cargo on the bed next to Rapunzel. Toothiana was at his side soon after and tugged the girl in properly before stroking his head „Hiccup and Rapunzel told me they made you mad and send you away“ Still ashamed about scaring his friends Toothless looked away but the fairy smiled brightly at him „But you were right there when they needed you. You did a great job, Toothless“</p>
<p>Jamie chuckled „That the Guardians of Childhood need so many great babysitters“</p>
<p>Toothless didn’t listen to the human joking about how the guardians should be the most experienced babysitters. He looked at the four peacefully sleeping kids and silently purred. He would continue to do his best till the spell was broken. Which was after two weeks filled with him and Jamie running after the kids, entertaining them and at least trying to keep them from only eating candy.</p>
<p>There was also that incident where the children had somehow managed to immobilize both of them and spent the following hour or so with drawing on his and Jamies’ clothes, skin and scales. Something the two did to the Big Four almost immediately after they were at their right age again and it was clear that they remembered what had happened.</p>
<p>It was a glorious sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Guardians have some pretty weird rooms at their disposal</p>
<p>And after deciding to write a second chapter for this I had to bring up grown up Jamie.<br/>Kinda making fun of the scene in the movie where no one besides Jack knows how to act around little Sophie.</p>
<p>The little incident at the end was originally supposed to be the ending of the first chapter but then it didn't fit anymore...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>